Focus on Me!
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Saat seorang Aomine Daiki kalah saing dengan sebuah laptop, hingga kekasih merahnya mengabaikannya./RnR?/


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Focus on Me! © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning: Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran, judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

Sepasang manik navy blue itu nampak berkilat tertimpa cahaya lilin yang temaram, menambah pesona bagi pemiliknya. Meskipun dalam naungan lentera redup, senyum itu masih bisa terlihat meskipun samar, menimbulkan tanda tanya dan kerutan di dahi pemuda berhelaian merah yang kini tengah duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Apa?" tanya nya heran. Pemuda dim itu tidak bergeming, masih terus dalam posisi sebelumnya. Berdecak, pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih mungil itu merasa risih karena pemuda yang sudah menjadi temannya semenjak di bangku SMP terus tersenyum memandangnnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Dai, hentikan. Atau aku akan membakar majalah kesayanganmu." Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah, mendengus pelan sebelum kembali berkutat pada majalah dengan gambar seorang gadis berdada besar sebagai sampulnya. Sebenarnya, Aomine hanya ingin menggoda teman merahnya itu, ralat: kekasihnya. Ya, hanya menggoda. Tidak lebih. Karena melihat bagaimana pemuda yang terkenal akan sifat absolutenya itu salah tingkah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Apalagi saat pipi putihnya merona, dia terlihat begitu -uhuk- menggemaskan.

Akashi, pemuda bersurai mencolok itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh. Dia kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya yang masih menyala. Jemarinya menari dengan lincah di atas keyboard sementara keping crimsonnya meneliti setiap deret huruf maupun angka yang tertera di layar. Sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi, dia memang dituntut agar bisa melakukan banyak hal. Dan salah satunya adalah yang sedang dia kerjakan sekarang. Membuat laporan. Dia harus menyelesaikan laporannya malam ini, karena prinsipnya adalah lebih cepat, lebih baik.

Sementara Akashi masih sibuk 'berkencan' dengan laptopnya, di lain sisi Aomine mulai merasa jenuh. Dia merasa sangat bosan. Pemuda yang pernah menjadi pemain andalan dalam tim basketnya dulu itu menutup majalah Mai-chan edisi terbatas dan meleparnya ke sofa yang ada tepat di belakangnya. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia melirik ke arah kekasih merahnya dan mendengus pelan. Bahkan laptop jauh lebih menarik dibanding dengan dirinya, batinnya kesal.

Aomine mencoba memutar akal untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan saat dia mendapat sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya, seketika sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian. Pemuda dengan tinggi badan 192 cm itu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan memutari meja kecil yang sebelumnya memisahkan jarak di antara mereka berdua, kemudian duduk tepat di belakang pemuda merah yang telah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa tahun silam. Tak lupa, sebuah seringaian masih setia menempel di wajahnya.

"Sei~ Meskipun listrik di rumahku mati, tapi kau tetap saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Apa kau tidak bosan, hm?" bisiknya dengan suara yang dibuah serendah mungkin, sementara kedua lengan kekarnya menelusup di sekitar pinggangnya, menarik pemuda itu agar semakin mendekat. Tentu saja, perbuatan Aomine membuat Akashi tersentak kaget dan refleks menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang.

"Daiki. Menjauh dariku atau aku benar-benar akan membakar semua majalahmu." ancam Akashi dengan nada berbahaya. Tapi bukannya takut, Aomine malah semakin melebarkan seringaiannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau ingin membakar majalahku. Toh, aku memiliki seseorang yang jauh lebih menarik dari benda itu." Balasnya tepat di telinga Akashi sembari tersenyum nakal. Dengan sengaja dia hembuskan nafas hangatnya ke bagian tak bertulang itu dan menggigitnya pelan, membuat darah kekasih merahnya berdesir tak karuan. Kedua tangan Akashi mengepal di atas keyboard sementara pipinya mulai memerah. Meskipun hanya cahaya lilin yang menerangi mereka, rona merah itu tetap terlihat samar. Dia menggeleng cepat. Dia tidak boleh tergoda oleh kekasih gelapnya. (?)

"Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan itu, Dai. Jadi, menjauh lah sampai aku menyelesaikannya!" geram Akashi seraya mencoba melepas kedua lengan Aomine darinya. Tapi, semakin dia memberontak semakin erat lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Persetan dengan laporanmu, Sei. Aku tidak peduli jika perusahaan Akashi bangkrut hanya karena kau tidak membuat laporan itu. Karena aku yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak. Aku yang akan menghidupimu dan mencari nafkah untukkmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dan kau…" Aomine menempelkan hidungnya ke surai merah Akashi dan menyeretnya hingga ke perpotongan leher jenjangnya, "…. tidak perlu menyelesaikan laporan itu." tambahnya. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu mengecup lembut pemukaan ari itu sebelum membalik tubuh kekasihnya agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"D-Dai…"

"Shussh. Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sei. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah… cukup fokus kepada ku."

.

.

The End.


End file.
